The Power of the Music of the Night
by TurningFromTrueBeauty88
Summary: We all know what happened in Final Lair, but why did they do what must be done? What made them do it? How did they feel? Story's better than the summary, I promise!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: If I owned Phantom of the Opera, Erik would be going through my mirror by now.**

**The Power of the Music of the Night**

She couldn't. She couldn't sing the song. Christine Daeé sat there receiving bewildered glances from everyone around her as she sat down looking as if she might go mad. Raoul, Meg, Madame Giry, Piangi, Carlotta, Monsieur André and Monsieur Firmen all wore worried expressions on their faces; all except Carlotta, who was outraged when she found out Christine received the lead role in the Opera Ghost's play: Don Juan Triumphant. The Phantom. She could not bear to hear her Angel of Music's name. Not now, not ever. She often thought of this deranged man, once being her companion in the Opera House singing beautiful songs in her head and nurtured her voice by teaching her 'a little bit of heaven' as his voice echoed inside her room. But now, her friend is gone, and all she thought of her fallen idol was fear, dread and hate. He had put all their lives at stake, threatening to kill anything that would get in the way of him and his beloved Christine. Though in the eyes of the Phantom, she would see all the sadness in the world reflecting in those pleading eyes that both threaten and adore. Raoul was concerned most of all.

"Christine,"

"No, Raoul! Please, I'll go mad! He'll kill me, I know! We'll be parted forever! _What I once used to dream, I now dread. If he finds me it won't ever end! And he'll always be there singing songs in my head, he'll always be there singing songs in my head." _She trembled as she sang in the tune she always heard the Phantom sing when she was nestled in her bed reading a book as a child.

"Christine! I know how you feel, but you said yourself he was nothing but a man. You don't have to do this, Christine. You don't have to sing. But we don't have a choice! He won't stop until-"

"Then what answer can I give? Can I betray the man who once inspired my voice? I know I can't refuse, Raoul, and yet I wish I could! Oh God! If I agree…" But she was not able to finish her statement out of dread.

"Christine, you are afraid." Raoul uttered, though she could hint a little trembling in his voice. "We all are. But remember, you are not alone. We are here for you. And we will do anything to free you from this lunatic. Just trust us, mademoiselle, and we'll take care of you."

In the distance, she heard Carlotta snigger, muttering something under her breath about Christine not having the 'talent' to play the lead role in the Phantom's play. Aware of what lies in store for her, she was willing to take the risk for the people she loved, even if it meant being trapped in the Phantom's lair like a caged bird. She knew he was out to get her, but she wouldn't let the people around her suffer. Timidly, she stood up from the chair.

"Well, messieurs," she began. "So be it."

**A/N: Sorry if I didn't pull that off to well. But let me know what you guys think. Constructive criticism is very much appreciated. :)**** Oh, don't worry good messieurs, I'm not going to make this story TOO long. I'm just planning to have about seven chapters since I'm writing until Final Lair. The models for the characters are actually from the 25****th**** anniversary but feel free to picture anyone you want. **

**P.S. I'm not sure if I spelled 'Firmin' right, so please, if you know the correct spelling, let me know!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry about the last chapter. There were few grammatical mistakes and the details were very vague, but this one will be much better, I guarantee! Oh, and by the way, I'm not going to reveal Erik's real name to Christine. It's less cheesy that way, and I'm used to her calling him her 'Angel of Music'. Now, ladies and gentlemen, I give you chapter two!**

* * *

Erik stood silently. He heard every word that the small party uttered as they were not far from the wings in which Erik was hiding. _Ha! You think you can take me down, Christine Daaé?, _he smirked.

"_Seal my fate tonight, I hate to have to cut the fun short,"_ Erik said in his speaker so that his voice boomed in the room. With these words, Christine's face went pale.

"_But the joke's wearing thin, let the audience in! Let my opera BEGIN!" _At the same time, his dark voice echoed inside the theatre.

On Christine's case, she couldn't handle that much pressure. She knew she had to continue her career as an opera singer, though she still had a duty to her friends: to keep them safe. She had to repay her debt to her Angel of Music, but was she willing to stay with him the rest of her life? Suddenly, the world felt like it was spinning around all at once. She turned pale once more, then she fainted.

"Christine!"

Raoul could not believe his eyes. His beloved Christine had just fainted thanks to the heartless oaf who was hiding in the wings.

"You may have won this round, my friend," said Raoul, tears now streaming down his eyes. "But this time, the disaster will be yours!"

Erik was dumbfounded. He wanted revenge on Christine and Raoul, but otherwise, he intended no harm. He stood quietly, then after a few minutes, he decided it was best to leave.

"I'm here, the Phantom of the Opera." and with the words, he slipped into the darkness.

* * *

**A/N: I know my chapters are ridiculously short, but then I'm trying to balance school, fan fiction and reading. And plus, I'm making your life a whole lot easier by doing this.**

**P.S. Demi-gods, Potterheads and Phangirls are just too AWESOME. Your argument is invalid. *fangirl moment***


End file.
